1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat drag reduction systems and more particularly pertains to a new boat propulsion system for propelling a boat through water with debris in the water and shallows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat drag reduction systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,299 describes a system for providing a rudder that produces less drag when the vessel is traveling through the water. Another type of boat drag reduction system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,412 having a weed deflector that deflects weeds away from the propeller of an outboard motor to prevent the weeds from fowling the propeller of the motor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,945 has a safety shroud that is positioned over a propulsion system for a boat to inhibit inadvertent access to the propeller and thereby inhibiting injury due to contact with propeller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,053 has a throttle control grip that is coupled to the marine propulsion unit and is sculpted to provide greater comfort to a user when the user is operating the marine propulsion unit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,497 has a variable speed transmission system coupled to a motor for a snowmobile to provide power to drive the endless track of the snowmobile. U.S. Pat. No. 1,730,844 has a detachable fin for boats to allow for transportation of the boat with out damaging the fin. U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,533 has a rudder attachment that is coupled to outboard motors to allow the user to steer the boat when the propeller is not rotating or is rotating at an extremely slow speed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,230 has a throttle control that is positioned at the end of handle bar to allow the user to control the operating speed of a motor when the hand of the user is positioned on the handle bar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,687 has a throttle control that is operationally coupled to an outboard motor that allows the user to control the speed of the outboard motor by twisting the throttle control. U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,993 has a boat propeller that is resistant to becoming fowled by weeds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,663 has a system for reducing weed migration between the gearcase and the propeller hub when a small hub propeller is used. U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,108 has a line cutter that is positioned adjacent a propeller of an outboard motor to cut fishing lines, weeds and such away from the propeller to inhibit the items from fowling the propeller.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allows a boat to operate in the shallows of a body of water without being impeded by mud and objects positioned in the water.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a deflector member that extends away from the sleeve member and deflects objects in the water away from the propeller as well as cutting into the mud to loosen the mud and allow the propeller member to rotate through the mud and continue propelling the boat through the water.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new boat propulsion system that provides a sleeve member positioned around the drive shaft 18 to protect the drive shaft 18 from being damaged by objects in water that might gouge the drive shaft 18 and cause the drive shaft 18 to become unbalanced.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new boat propulsion system that provides a torque converter to allow power to be transferred to the propeller member to allow the propeller member to power through thicker substances and continue propelling the boat through the water.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a motor assembly being designed for being positioned in a boat. A propeller member is operationally coupled to the motor assembly whereby the propeller member is rotated by the motor assembly. The propeller member is designed for being positioned under the boat whereby the propeller member is positioned in the water for rotating in the water to propel the boat through the water when the propeller member is rotated by the motor assembly. A direction assembly is designed for being coupled to the boat. The direction assembly is designed for being actuated by the user whereby the direction assembly is for controlling the direction of the boat when the propeller member is propelling the boat through the water.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.